


Eclipse

by ShaktiKali



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaktiKali/pseuds/ShaktiKali
Summary: The captain of the Solaris, Rafiel, goes into an adventure to save his home and discovers himself in the process.I don't know how to make descriptions I'm sorry :)





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This is some original work I'm doing! Criticism is really appreciated 🥺👉👈

Fire.

Fire surrounded everything, the smoke making it hard to breathe. Distantly, screams could be heard, pleas to a dying god fell silent as the flames consumed it all.

A figure emerged from the fire, a grin slowly forming in its face. It came closer and closer, grabbing his head, It whispered in his ear. 

"Soon, I will be the only God."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Rafiel!"

He opened his eyes, his sweat-stained shirt felt uncomfortable against his dark skin.  
Looking to his right, he could see his sister, Sekhmet, standing with a deep frown on her face.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for years, you know?" She said, clearly upset.  
"You're supposed to be at work! Geez, what would you do without me."

'Work?' He thought. Suddenly, he stood up and looked out the window. The sun was already up in the sky, its light illuminating the room.

A scream escaped his throat, he was extremely late for work. He schooed Sekhmet out of his room and quickly dressed. 

His white toga was too big on him, yet he always wore it as it was from his late father, no matter how uncomfortable it could be.

Once ready, he went to the kitchen, where his sister was waiting for him with bread on her hand.

“Here, I don’t want you to die from starvation.”, she said as she handed him the food. “Anyways, you better get going, they’re probably waiting for you.”

“Alright! I’m heading out then, take care, okay?” With a big smile, he went out the door and onto the vast desert.

Rafiel started to walk to the town, it was in the middle of nowhere, separating the grand Sol desert and the capital. His house was pretty close to it, so he didn’t have to go far.

After some minutes, he could see the town in the distance. As he approached the gates to the entrance of it, he overhears that the guards were talking with a hooded person, who’s hood had strange patterns in the back, ones that appeared familiar to him, but he couldn’t recall from where he had seen it.

“I’m sorry, but due to suspicious activity we can’t allow entry to non-citizens.” Said one of the guards to the person.

“But I need to get through, I have an important message for the capital.” Said the hooded person with a nervous tone. Their voice was soft, with a masculine tone to it.

Rafiel approached them.

“Hey! What’s happening here?”

“Captain!” Shouted both guards, clearly surprised.

The person turned around, they had white hair and dark skin. Their indigo eyes stared at him, a sense of familiarity surged through him. ‘Where have I seen this person before?’ He thinks to himself.

“They won’t let me through, but I need to go to the capital.” They said, clearly tired of dealing with the guards.

“Come on, let them come inside, I’ll keep them in my watch.” Rafiel said with the most charming tone he could muster.

After a moment of consideration, the guards let them both through.

The town wasn’t as big as the capital, but it had a charm to it. Children ran around, merchants were shouting, promoting their shops. In the middle, there was a street act, forming a circle of people around it.

"Woah, this place is really something!" Said the hooded person with an impressed tone. Then they turned around to face him.  
.  
"Thank you so much for helping me there, I don't know what I would have done without you." They grinned "My name's Israfil, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Rafiel. If you need something while you're here feel free to tell me." He said to the other man with a smile.

Then a voice came from the crowd.


End file.
